ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Splash! (UK TV series)
Splash! is a British television series that follows celebrities as they try to master the art of diving. The celebrities perform each week in front of a panel of judges and a live audience in an Olympic-size diving pool with the result each week partly determined by public vote. Gabby Logan and Vernon Kay present the show,[1] whilst Team GB Olympic Bronze Medal winning diver Tom Daley is the expert mentor to the celebrities.[2] It is filmed at the Inspire: Luton Sports Village, which is based in Stopsley, Luton.[3] The show premiered on ITV on Saturday 5 January 2013 winning the ratings battle for its 7.15pm-8.15pm slot with an average audience of 5.6 million viewers, a network share of 23.6%.[4][5] The format for the show originated from the Celebrity Splash! franchise created by television production company Eyeworks in the Netherlands,[6] and was broadcast on SBS 6 as Sterren Springen Op Zaterdag (Celebrities Jump).[7] A US version, under the title [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Splash_(U.S._TV_series) Splash], premiered on 19 March 2013 from the Riverside Aquatics Complex at Riverside City College andPasadena's Rose Bowl Aquatics Center on ABC television.[8][9] The US version features 2012 Olympic 10 m diving champion David Boudia and American diving legend Greg Louganis as judges.[10] The Seven Network in Australia have also commissioned Celebrity Splash! which aired in 2013.[11] Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Splash!_(UK_TV_series)# hide *1 Format *2 Series overview *3 Main series results **3.1 Series 1 (2013) **3.2 Series 2 (2014) *4 Reception *5 References *6 External links Formathttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Splash!_(UK_TV_series)&action=edit&section=1 edit Main article: Celebrity Splash! The show is broadcast live on ITV on Saturday evenings, and is presented by Gabby Logan and Vernon Kay. In the show celebrities compete against each other performing dives in order to impress a judging panel and the viewing public. The series consists of heats, a semi-final and a final on successive Saturdays. Series overviewhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Splash!_(UK_TV_series)&action=edit&section=2 edit To date one series has been broadcast, as summarised below. Main series resultshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Splash!_(UK_TV_series)&action=edit&section=3 edit Series 1 (2013)http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Splash!_(UK_TV_series)&action=edit&section=4 edit Main article: Splash! (UK series 1) The first series began airing on 5 January 2013 and ran for 5 weeks ending on 2 February 2013. The contestants for the first series were: Series 2 (2014)http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Splash!_(UK_TV_series)&action=edit&section=5 edit Main article: Splash! (UK series 2) On 4 February 2013, a second series was confirmed[12] and began airing on 4 January 2014.[13] It will last for 7 weeks ending on 15 February 2014. The contestants for the second series are: Receptionhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Splash!_(UK_TV_series)&action=edit&section=6 edit The show received generally poor reviews from critics after its premiere, including "utterly awful",[14] "a new low for television"[15] and "probably the worst programme ever screened in primetime".[16] However, it was recommissioned for asecond series despite the critical drubbing after achieving reasonable ratings.[17] Concern was shown for Daley's role in the show by the head of British Swimming David Sparkes, who claimed that he is in danger of putting his media work before his sporting career, and possibly hampering his chances of a gold medal at the 2016 Rio Olympic Games.[18][19] Andy Banks, the coach of Tom Daley at Plymouth Diving and British Swimming, hit back at Sparkes' criticism airing his concerns that such negative comments might take the fun out of diving for Daley and indeed drive him away from the sport altogether to pursue his media career.[20] Tom's mother Debbie Daley also responded directly to Sparkes' complaints in an open letter published by the Daily Mail online[21] in which she gave her son's career choices her complete backing and bemoaned Sparkes' lack of direct communication with either Tom or his representatives before issuing statements to the press. Jo Brand received criticism for her role as a judge, as she has no apparent expertise in diving.[22] Heat 3 contestant Tina Malone made negative comments in an interview with Liverpool radio station Juice FM several days before her appearance on the show. She called this and other reality shows "garbage" as well as stating that "It’s the big fat cheques that make me happy" in reference to the fact she appears in such TV shows only for the financial reward.